Daniel Handler
f9aa6ce9d49ccd90777dc400ea63e888.jpg 0dfac06d2a9a83fbfd1b17fa6820230b.jpg Appearence Daniel is a muscular male at peak human conditioning. He is a rather large male at just over six feet tall and two hundred pounds. As a super soldier his body is covered in muscles without looking un-natural with it. Because of the Super Soldier radiation in his body, a strand of white hair has formed on the front of his dark black hair. Daniel has dark black eyes, and fair skin. Jensen.jpg Jensen2.jpg Jensen3.jpg Jensen4.jpg Daniel is mostly seen in an appearance that hides his identity. This is usually his military style uniform that he wears while working as a police officer for Kasaihana City. This consists of the custom made blood red mechanical helmet that he wears to conceal himself. It has more to do with being a technical advantage on the job than rather keeping his identity secret. The Helmet design is a circular skull based helmet without any front structures. This makes the helmet look more like a circle rather than a helmet itself that normal people would wear. Outside of the armor, Daniel wears a chest armor (Can be read about below) that is from his days with The Lion Corp. It dons a bright red symbol of a bird, this being one of Daniel's former call signs in the PMC. Around the armor is the KPD jacket that his boss, Kin Tasanagi gave to him on his first day on the job with the KPD. Daniel7.jpg Daniel3.png Daniel9.jpg Dan.png jjjj.jpg e9ccad1a98a6317631955230e0f7c0f8.jpg Gallery ' ' Dan6.jpg Dan7.jpg Dan8.png Dan9.jpg Dan11.jpg Dan12.jpg Dan14.jpg Dan15.jpg Dan16.jpg Dan17.jpg Dan18.jpg Dan19.png Dan21.jpg Dan22.png dan23.jpg dan24.jpg Dan25.jpg Dan27.png Dan28.jpg Dan29.jpg Dan30.jpg Dan31.jpg Daniel.jpg Daniel2.jpg Daniel10.JPG Daniel6.jpg DanGal.jpg Dangal000.jpg dangal00.jpg Dangal001.jpg dangal01.jpg DanGal1.jpg Dangal002.jpg dangal02.jpg DanGal2.jpg Dangal003.jpg dangal03.jpg DanGal3.jpg dangal04.jpg DanGal4.jpg dangal05.jpg dangal5.jpg dangal06.jpg dangal6.jpg Dangal07.jpg Dangal7.jpg Dangal08.jpg Dangal8.jpg Dangal09.jpg dangal9.jpg Daniell 00.jpg Daniell 01.jpg Daniell 02.jpg Daniell 03.jpg Daniell 04.jpg Daniell 05.jpg Daniell 06.jpg Daniell 07.jpg Daniell 08.jpg Daniell 09.jpg Daniell 10.jpg Daniell 11.jpg Daniell 12.jpg Daniell 13.jpg Daniell 14.jpg Daniell 15.jpg Daniell 16.jpg Daniell 17.jpg Daniell 18.jpg Daniell 19.jpg Daniell 20.jpg Daniell 21.jpg Daniell 22.jpg Daniell 23.jpg Daniell 24.jpg Daniell 25.jpg Daniel 05.jpg Daniel 03.jpg Daniel 07.jpg Daniel 055.jpg under_the_red_hood_by_dennyibnu-d9raq5a.jpg 7a7b42dc3270620863920b2373758310.jpg 744f1ad734462f587c81052834f7ce83.jpg 9203acb6281a39a6ae31504a5dc23f42.jpg af330e350f6fe6ffe1cc40c70efb6dad.jpg Daniel 06.jpg Daniel 077.jpg Daniel 08.jpg Daniel 09.jpg Daniel 10.jpg tumblr_m9wkzyqnKP1r6h499o1_1280.jpg ss_3b8caafd5e119b9a2d024694cc38d9770644b9b0.600x338.jpg red_hood_sketch_by_xashe-d5g7ehm.jpg red_hood_by_thewoodenking-d8pypt4.jpg Daniel 02.jpg Daniel12.jpg JTodd MM.jpg Daniel11.png Daniel5.jpg cea6fa32ea7b975f61b3824149400098.jpg 1b56bf3c8ada2a8b65e1f5d69f009bbc.jpg 521c91e2ed633d5ac07caa0fe0174542.jpg dannnnnnnnn.jpg 156e326c905f71e63039349079bfac26.jpg 461f29b898c0e7c79a2b32b89bcbf022.jpg 854ee8d51a02b3a6cd0dd295472bf04e.jpg ' Behavior/Personality Daniel is a very serious and brudish type of guy. After years of heavy rigorous training in hand to hand and projectile combat, he has been tought to be a master strategist and military leader. This falls over into his everyday actions. Depending on the situation, Daniel can show some signs of his old personallity of being easy going and very full of comical jokes. 'Occupation/Class Occupation: Kasaihana Police Force Rank: Red Knight Jayleen Jeyleen.jpg Jayleen2.jpg KumaAndJayleen.jpg Jayleen4.jpg Jayleen5.jpg Jayleen6.jpg Jayeen7.png Jayleen was designed to infiltrate computer systems and she is excellent at the task. She has become so intelligent that she understands Advanced technology far more than most humans and even other forms of technology themselves. She is capable of storing large amounts of data within her holographic appearance, hiding it in the microscopic lines of code that made up her visual form. Even when she is in the Data Crystal Chip, microscopic lines of code are running through the holographic "filling". Jayleen can nest any form of organic substance or creature onto oneself like a leech. Jayleen use this as a means of attack be attaching to the opponent and acting like a leech to drain their life force or other energies. Jayleen can dock any form of devices, machines and vehicles to themselves in order gain that machine's abilities and attributes. Jayleen can add any sort of attachments to their weapons to either enhance their capabilities or use more than one attack that it's capable of. Jayleen can negate any sort of powers that involves technological aspects, cause power drainage of technology, EMP, system errors or computer virus infections, etc. Jayleen can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the user's hands or even from their entire body. Jayleen can control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer or other technology that can be put under virus. Jayleen is capable of spreading their virus and infecting a numerous amount of technology, allowing them to bend technical appliances to their will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. Users are also capable of giving themselves a digital cybernetic body for physical purposes. JayHack.gif JayHack2.gif JayHack3.gif JayHack4.gif JayHack5.gif This also means that Jayleen can drain/erase computer data.Jayleen can download any sort of energy, data, matter, etc. that she may want from anywhere and nowhere. She can download new materials and new information. Jayleen can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing them to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations and do amazing things to or inside computers such as hacking and manipulate computer programs. Jayleen can even control the data they collect from living beings, inorganic compounds, and even energies. Jayleen can program a certain function in others to change their pattern of behavior or take control of them. Those who are themselves machine may transmit their own programming into other machines in order to continue living. This power is considered stronger than some aspects of Technology Manipulation in controlling other machines, because user does not have to constantly maintain their control, they just have to program them to follow their orders. Jayleen cannot be detected by any technological systems, rendering security systems useless. The ability to transcend the physical form and exist within technology (such as computers and robots). If one should possess this ability, they may be able to switch robotic avatars at will or be immortal so long as there is a technological host to control. Jayleen has the ability to identify any threats from anyone or anything by means of certain designations. The purpose of the power could either be a protection to oneself or for the others. Some users identifies a threat from someone or something through colors. This is added on to Jayleen as the HUD of the Nano Suit acts with the Early warning system. This gives Daniel a chance at Two Different Early Warning Systems. 'Fighting Style' * HandToHand.gif HandToHand2.gif HandToHand3.gif HandToHand4.gif HandToHand5.gif HandToHand6.gif HandToHand7.gif HandtoHand8.gif HandToHand9.gif Comp.gif Comp1.gif Mixed Combat.gif Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Daniel represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Daniel began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Daniel Handler, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Daniel has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. This had also been forced upon him because of his fathers own ambitions. Daniel is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. ' Slight3.gif Slight2.gif Slight.gif Slight4.gif bamf kick.gif BP Combo.gif hand to hand.gif panther.gif reflexes.gif ' *'Sleight Of Hand:' He takes this with his physical body and is surprised that he is capable of completing advanced techniques right of the bat. Due to his Brain Capacity, he can do things which border on superpowers. For instance Daniel has discovered that after watching martial arts movies on fast-forward he is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. However, as he does not have any sort of enhanced endurance, this puts a great strain on his body and he is only able to fight in this manner for short periods of time. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. He can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. He can even duplicate the nearly superhuman abilities. He is also capable of using this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. However, he typically prefers to use this ability to copy the combat skills, both armed and unarmed, of costumed crime-fighters and expert martial artists from around the world, typically seen through watching videos of them in combat situations. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponents next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. Opponents who are skilled at improvisational fighting styles, or who have a more random unpredictable style are less likely to have their moves predicted by Daniel. After Super Soldier Training * During his time with The Lion Corp, Daniel underwent heavy amounts of training in many different arts and styles of fighting. This involves Hand To Hand, Gun Combat, Kenjutsu, Arm Blade Art, etc. Anything that he is to come to master works hand and hand with the tools and gadgets that he uses with his Lion Corp attire. This even comes to involve learning how to master Escrima because of the need to know how to fight with short blades, Bo Staff and of course Escrima Sticks. Though he is taught a vast amount of Martial Arts in such a short time; his brain once again allows him to remember and quickly learn all of this with ease. A drawback that Daniel has gained in learning so much in a short time; he may come to forget some of the smaller things in his life that don't factor much to him. In a small sense of it, if it is not important; Daniel may end up forgetting it. Some of the standard forms of Martial Arts like Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai, Boxing, Kick-Boxing, Greco-Roman Wrestling, and Wing Chun need to go into. This list does not limit Daniel's fighting styles, but rather explains a few that are used more often then others. *With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there trainign Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Kenjutsu8.gif Kenjutsu7.gif Kenjutsu6.gif Kenjutsu5.gif Kenjutsu4.gif Kenjutsu3.gif Kenjutsu2.gif Kenjutsu.gif Kenjutsu0001.gif Kenjutsu0002.gif Kenjutsu0003.gif Kenjutsu0004.gif Kenjutsu0005.gif *'KenJutsu:' (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. BladeCombat.gif Bladecombat2.gif Bladecombat3.gif Bladecombat4.gif Bladecombat5.gif Bladecombat6.gif *'Hidden Blade Combat: '''The Hidden Blades are a very versatile weapon that Daniel uses. The title itself shows how the blades are hidden, within the forearm protectors, and unseen they are completely to the naked eye. It is not until the holder of these blades activates the blades that they shoot out from their hiding place to extend outwards like an extention of the holders arms. In Daniel's case, he has his fathers hidden blades. One of the few hidden blades that has more than one capability of hidden blade styles. Daniel's hidden blades are able to spin to fit Daniel's grip like a normal knife; allowing him to use his blades more fluidly as he can use them as a better defense than he would if they would only portrude outwards from his wrist. The styls used for the blades is a very rare style, seeing as people using hidden blades is a very uncommon thing to see. This style is based around stealth and quickness being the KEY factors. These blades are small enough to pierce in between rips and hit vital organs causing a very painful death to a target. They are usually used in a thrusting manner. They are always aimed to hit fatal and vital areas of the human body. A very common place to find a hidden blade is within a targets throat more than anywhere else. Almost like a Palm Style of fighting, once the palm makes contact into the opponents body, the blade would retract outwards and pierce through them. Almost mimicing the effects of a stinger, this blade is extremely fast and aims to kill. Along with the gas injectors within the forearm protector, being hit with the hidden blade can be a very explosive outcome. * Gun.gif The-art-of-gun-fu-o.gif Gun3.gif Gun_Kata.gif Gun_Kata_2.gif Gun_Kata_4.gif Gun Kata: The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Combat4.gif Combat3.gif Combat2.gif Combat1.gif The Super Soldier Daniel has become a capable freerunner, able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements. He could move through the cityscape just as easily, and was able to slide under or vault over obstacles within urban environments. Using the jungles of Mexico and the ancienct Mayan Temples to be his playground, Daniel's parkour and free running style has increased dramatically as nothing is an obstacle he cannot find a way through. This allows him to move with swift speeds and think on the fly at routes that others would be physically unable to do. Daniel is able to slide through some of the smallest openings, jump to grab the smallest of ledges and even leap far distances to gain ground and distance that could end a chase in seconds. Accompanying his capacity to move fluidly, Daniel is now able to wield several different weapons – including a tomahawk, bow, pistols, sword, poison darts, dagger, rifle, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity helping him to do so proficiently. Daniel's skills in unarmed combat allowed him to take on multiple opponents for a time. Daniel is also of a strong and heavy build, giving him an advantage in combat, but causing him to make an effort when freerunning. Through this time of training, Daniel's Hand to Hand combat style has shifted to become much more powerful than he could ever have been before. Everything is a weapon for him to use. His weapons can range from a gun to his fist or a blade to a dart. This level of training has given Daniel's a weapons proficiency above that of the average assassin. Through his training, Daniel is able to deduce strengths, weaknesses and vital information about an opponent or target just by analyzing them through means of speach, body language, or even just by staring at their physical stature. Daniel possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Their abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the user. The users of this ability can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. Masters of this skill are more elusive than the average thief. They are able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. Because of his level in stealth and blending in with ones surroundings, Daniel is able to do a variety of things beyond that of remain hidden. Daniel is able to track a target or prey better than the average hunter; being able to use even the smallest of clues to remain on the pathway of the target. A scent can span for miles and still be able to be smelt by Daniel, or even ruined track markings can remain visible to the keen eye that an Assassin has. Also in a vise versa, because he knows how to track to perfection, he is also adept to cover his own tracks just as well as he can find them. This leads into the sensory system of that of the Super Soldier. Daniel has adapted the brain capacity that allows him to utilize his senses to the peak of their physical being. His ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. Daniel can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. He may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. Daniel is able to detect poisons or other problems when tasting a substance. Daniel can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. His senses all play into the factors of being a super soldier, that allows him to complete the mission in the most silent way as he can. Because of how complex and powerful Daniel's brain is, he is one of the first Super Soldiers who utilize their brain capacity to this kind of level. Though they are genius in combat and combat ideals, there are certain things that even they are limited on when it comes to their own ability in the mind. This is something that Daniel has been able to overcome. Though it seemed like a negative that he was not raised in the ways of the original Lion Corp, it shows some positive as he is able to do other things that help him compensate. With his photographic memory fighting style, Daniel uses this to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. If strong of physique or having aware senses, he can brush off the incoming attack or avoid it even if the attack is coming from behind. If they possess defensive powers and the attack is coming from behind, the defense power can activate on its own to block the attack. Daniel can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one should make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, he can sense paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. Daniel's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. Physiology Dan2.png Dan3.png Dan4.png Dan10.png Super Soldier Physiology Due to a military enhancement procedure, Daniel Handler's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Daniel a superhumanly enhanced human. *'Enhanced Intellect: Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Daniel's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Daniel also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Daniel possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Daniel's reflexes border on superhuman level. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Enhanced Speed: 'He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). When under duress he can run a mile in just over a minute (60 mph). *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Daniel's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Enhanced Strength: 'His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Daniel many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a 1 ton with relative ease. Daniel’s physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6mt/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Enhanced Senses:'Daniel’s senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. Daniel’s senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Smell, and Enhanced Vision. *'Accelerated Healing Factor: With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Daniel's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Daniel's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He can be impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. Daniel's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. Daniel's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Enhanced Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Daniel would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 6000cm/200 feet with no discomfort. Daniel's durability is high enough to where he can take blows from beings with low superhuman strength, and not be fatally injured. Lara Croft Perk.gif *The Laura Croft Perk: Through years of training he has delevoped the mastery to somehow always have rounds in his magazines. No Matter what weapon he is using he always has ammo and is ready to fire at any given time. Also, Daniel is able to coincidentally have specific bullets in the chamber of the gun when he needs them. For example, he can have an electrical bullet in the chamber at the moment he needs it there. DanGIF.gif DanGIF2.gif Walk Out.gif Kick11.gif Pistol Shot.gif 'The Arvindr ' ' Godkiller13.jpg Godkiller10.jpg Godkiller01.jpg Godkiller06.jpg Godkiller17.jpg ' The Arvindr is a mystical blade that originated from The Dragon Kang. The origin of the blade itself if unknown by the Dragoons themselves. Throughout history, the Dragoons have nicknamed the blade “The Dragons Tooth” because of its large beast like appearance. But what they did not know is that the blade had taken the form of what the people around it wanted it to look like. Throughout the many years The Arvindr has been changing its appearance to fit the personality of the people it surrounds. This is due to one of the traits that the blade actually has. The blade is its own form of “Sentient” being. Almost like a living weapon, it reacts to the wielder’s personality. But because thousands of years have passed without the weapon being wielded, the blade had been forced to adjust solely because of the Dragoons that live around The Dragon Kang City. After wielding the blade himself, Daniel has come to see that the blade reacts to his own thought. This allows the blade to change its form to what his imagination wills it to be. From one moment it can remain its large dragon scale like appearance and then instantly meld to become a sleek katana. This is not limited to just hand to hand weapons. Daniel is also able to manipulate the blade to become the form of projectile weapons such as tendrils because of the liquid state the living metal can become. Godkiller09.jpg Godkiller14.jpg Godkiller05.jpg One of the main traits of The Arvindr is that just by wielding the blade, it can feed energy into the wielder giving him a temporary enhanced condition that can increase the strength of a wielder tenfold. When wielding the blade Daniel’s physical appearance actually changes to show the increase of physical power. His eyes show a bright golden glow to match the color of The Arvindr itself. His veins will also glow with the bright golden color. This is a special trait for Daniel to see because it shows how long he can wield the blade. The veins of his body will not glow brightly until his body becomes strained the longer he actually holds it. So when he first grabs the blade, the veins will appear normal. But the longer he holds it, the more his veins will glow. This is a sign of Daniel’s body wearing out on him and eventually killing him if he doesn’t release his hold on the blade. One of the last physical changes of his appearance is a bright golden aura that surrounds his body when he holds the blade. The aura itself burns with the fiery heat of 4,000 degrees Kelvin. The aura does not remain around his body the entire time he wields the blade, only when he activates it himself. Godkiller03.jpg The main ability trait besides changing its form is that the blade can absorb and redirect energy. Whether this be hitting the wielder or the blade, the wielder is able to gain energy from enemy contact. When hitting the wielder itself, they can only absorb half of the appointed energy from the enemy hitting them. But when contacted to the blade, it can absorb one hundred percent of the energy output that is delivered by the opponent. With that absorbed energy, the blade can turn around and deliver that strength and more depending on how much the wielder puts behind it. The durability of the blade is as strong as Dynamium, as Daniel has tested the blast against his own small Dynamium supply. This allows Daniel to understand that the blade can take a lot of damage head on without breaking or showing any sign of wear and tear. GodKiller.jpg Godkiller04.jpg Godkiller07.jpg Godkiller08.jpg Godkiller12.jpg Godkiller15.jpg Godkiller16.jpg After grabbing the blade from The Dragon Kang, Daniel was able to hear the spirits of an ancient people that still remain in the blade. It is unknown what ancient race is within the blade, but Daniel through connection to the blade can speak their ancient language. It is a dead language so no one else understands Daniel's speech when he speaks to the blade with this language. Though, the dialect of the language would seem as though it is based around a Pacific-Islander language, similar to The Maori people. It might be a connection between The Maori and the spirits within the blade. The spirits seem to have a connection with the energy of the universe. It is seen that the blade can alert Daniel of an incoming danger or an immense evil in his presence. The blade will glow brighter as a warning of an incoming mystical or energy danger that Daniel is not able to sense because of his Super Soldier Serum. If that goes unnoticed, Daniel will be able to actually feel the spirits of the blade trying to communicate with him. The power of the blade is very similar to The Sun God of the ancient Aztec people. Even with the Maori background, the power of the blade wraps around the basis of light or The Sun. That is what the tribal markings on Daniel's skin represents. When seen without wearing the armor, his chest actually shows the symbol of the sun in the glowing gold color that the aura releases. To get closer with the spirits, Daniel can give a blood sacrifice to gain visions or to actually speak with the spirits inside of the blade on a more personal level. When using The Blood Sacrifice, the tribal markings and his aura become blood red. This is the showing sign that Daniel is sacrificing his own physical body to become stronger or to seek out the spirits. wes.gif wes1.gif wes2.gif wes3.gif wes4.gif wes5.gif 'Weapon of Choice' Utility Belt *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *Cryptographic Sequencer': '''is a device that allows Daniel to bypass security consoles, track signals and listen in on radio broadcasts. The security protocols used for disabling these gates were developed by White Industries. *The Claw: The Claw allows Daniel to climb to high ledges and swing between Vantage Points. The Claw also allows the user to attack single enemies, slamming them into hard objects. The rope can also be used to tear Vents from walls. Additionally, the Claw can help Daniel direct any raft he is standing on by grappling and pulling toward the desired grapple point. It can also be used to disarm enemies. *Grappling Hook: The Remote Grapple allows Daniel to create cable threads between two valid targets. By targeting two Anchor Points, Daniel can create a slender bridge perfect for ambushes, crossing spans, or for service as a zip line. The Remote grapple can also be used to pull two enemies together, stunning both, or to pull a fuel tank or fire extinguisher toward an enemy creating an explosion or a cloud of smoke. *Disruptor: The Disruptor is a single-target weapon useful for disabling scramblers. The Disruptor takes about one second to deploy and temporarily shorts out devices which block use of your Cryptographic Sequencer and Detective Vision. A second more potent use of the disruptor is its magical power to disable the mechanical function of firearms. Any armed foe targeted by the Disruptor loses his ability to shoot for several seconds. This is ridiculously handy. *Explosive Gel: Daniel's Explosive Gel is mostly used for opening passageways, but in proper hands it's a wonderful Predator-mode weapon. A single close-proximity blast will knock out a passing enemy, and Gel quick-sprayed in combat can disrupt a large group of opponents. *Detective Mode: Daniel’s thermal-imaging X-Ray camera allows him to see through walls, spot Collectibles, identify weak surfaces, and find grates, vents, doors, and Anchor Points. Detective Vision also includes an Evidence Scanner useful for reconstructing crimes. *Shock Gloves: One of the best offensive tools under Daniel's belt, the Shock Gloves are extremely beneficial in battles, and increase your overall damage to opponents. Secondly, the pair has the ability to destroy enemy armor and shields. These nifty mitts are also capable of restoring power from electrical subsystems to unlock doors and elevators. *Multiple pockets that hold small finger sized bolts used for straight line throwing. (5 of each variation) *#Serrated Tip: The normal non-outside the box kind of bolt that Daniel uses has a Serrated Tip which is used to help break through bone and create a bleeding out on an opponent who is shot with this bolt. This has the effect of a sharks tooth to rip right through Bone and Skin with ease. *#Electric Bolt: These bolts are created with an interior mechanical device that only activates on an impact. Upon the impact of this bolt, it releases 1200 volts of electricity. If hit on electrical armor, devices or equipment the volts of electricity has enough power to completely cut off any electrical power due to the overload of constant electrical currents. If the equipment is capable of handing the constant stream of volts, it will at minimum cause a short circuit within the equipment. If pierced into the human body, the volts of elecricity would have devistating effects. Once inside the body it can cause the nerves to fry and the muscls to turn into nothing more than a bubbling grease. *#Incendiary Bolts: Following the same technology of the Electric Bolts, these bolts only differ in that this creates incendiary effects. The bolts explode on impact to create a small but extremely potent fire. This is due to the Acetylene gas vile within the Bolt to bring the fire up to 4,600 Degrees. With that high of heat, it is easy to melt through even high durable metals like Reinforced Steel. This is the kind of gas that helps create Welding Tools that melt metals together. That also means that it can easily melt the human body if pierced into. *#Curare Bolts: These bolts are filled with a Syringe-like tip that allows the poison that is within these bolts to be injected into a person's body. These bullets are laced with a vile of Curare. And old ancient poison created by South American people. Curare is a common name for various plant extract alkaloid arrow poisons originating from Central and South America. These poisons function by competitively and reversibly inhibiting the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR), which is a subtype of acetylcholine receptor found at the neuromuscular junction. This causes weakness of the skeletal muscles and, when administered in a sufficient dose, eventual death by asphyxiation due to paralysis of the diaphragm. Being struck down with this bolt at a full dose will kill a grown man within half an hour. At half a dose, they will die within three hours unless seeking out medical attention. *#Nightmare Bolts: These bolts are another poison style dart but much...much worse. These bolts are dedicated to those who truly deserve the "pain." When injected directly into the blood stream while in its purest form, it affects the thalamus, where all the information from the pain receptors are collected. This then causes the victim to believe that they are in excruciating pain. The effect can lasts for days, until the heart just gives up and stops. A very dangerous drug that had been created by The Brotherhood. The victim will feel like every part of their body is in excruciating pain to the point that they will barely be able to move their body. *Remote Control Shuriken: Adding a camera and a technology similar to the Predator Missiles remote controle fighting system, Daniel now has multiple (3) shuriken that can be remotely controlled from a distance. It has a very far distance control due to being controlled by the satallite uplink in the helmet of the armor. Though this is a very fancy tool to have, it leaves Daniel somewhat vulnerable. To control the remote control shuriken, Daniel uses the sequencer on his forearm protector to turn and control the speed of the shuriken. This is why Daniel uses it only when concealed or at a great distance. Enhanced Contact Lenses Lenses7.jpg Lenses6.jpg Lenses5.jpg Lenses4.jpg Lenses3.jpg Lenses2.jpg Lenses.jpg A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. They have a direct link with White Industries Super Computers, giving Daniel the ability to face recognition and match up with PCPD files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If there's a record on someone in government or local files, Daniel can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing Daniel to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: Chemo Vision: The ability to see pheromone output Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. Microwave Vision: The ability to see microwaves. Radio Vision: The ability to see radio-waves. X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. They show the skeletons of any and every human. Unarmed enemies will be blue while enemies with firearms will be red and enemies and weapons such as knives, bottles, pipes, and body armor will be highlighted in yellow. The weapon and emotion of the enemy will also be identified. It also shows nearby explosives. Microscopic Vision: The ability to see very small items. Movement Vision: The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. Telescopic Vision: The ability to see great distances. Blood Flow Vision: The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. DNA Plasma Blade Knife.PNG *On the left hip of his utility belt is the traded Sawtooth Cutlass Sword for the DNA Plasma Blade. This blade is a high-tech advancement blade that is nothing more than a sharpened Dynamium blade. But when in the hands of Daniel, it actually connects to his physical body. This allows a small amount of Plasma Energy from the handle into the blade. This grants this blade a coat of energy around the blade to create an EXTREMELY sharpened edge. On top of the Dynamium sharpness and durability, the Plasma Energy cutting power increases the effectiveness of the blade tenfold. Handgun.jpg JandJ.gif *High Military Grade Dual Pistols that he has donned the nicknames of "Jack and Jill." These pistols fire out .35mm Uranium R.I.P. rounds. The pistols are powered by an electomagnetic converter that helps add some kick to the backend of these bullets. These weapons work on speed and quick kinetic buildup. These weapons move with the speed closely accurate to the power behind a Barrett .50 Caliber Military Sniper. What makes this pistol special is the Magnetic Attraction with the Uranium rounds. When fired, the electromagnetic force within the pistol gives each Uranium Round an attraction to other technology. Meaning that the bullets act like seeker bullets to other technology. The Secondary tactic is that the Utility Belt also holds a variety of different rounds. Pockets are filled with small clips that have different bullets. These bullets follow the same variations of the Bolts/Darts that are also attached to the utility belt. Bo.jpg Bo Staff Gif.gif Bo Staff Gif1.gif *Attached to his belt through a loop is a small six inch in length and two in diameter cylinder. A button on the center of the device will cause the steel lines to extend outwards and become a 1.87 Meter long Bo Staff. At the ends of the staff are two centimeter thicker metallic ends coated in Dynamium to increase impact power. A secondary attachment is that when twisted, the bo staff can detach into two center leveled pieces in the form of Escrima Sticks. I had more written out, but the wikia wanted to be a bitch and not upload shit the first time. Helmet arkhamredhood.jpg Helmet1.jpg Helmet4.jpg Armor.gif Within this helmet, the whole front visor is a special alloy created in the same form of the Lion Corp helmet that allows him to see as if there is no metal helmet in front of his face. This face plate is also filled with its own circuits to help in any situation. The outer layers of the helmet is made from the sleek Dynamium metal. This is the outer layer, with a thin lead layer underneath to block out being scanned by other sensory systems. This also keeps him from being affected by all forms of radiation. But to not weigh him down, this is not a thick layer of lead. Underneath the lead is a skeletal structure of a durable Titanium Alloy. The outer edging sides are actually satallite devices that help for high levels of communications. It comes in the form in a magnetic soundweaver. This allows the sounds around him to become stronger and easier to hear. This allow allows for a stronger connection to any devices that can create and relay a signal. This can crease a jammed signal for any electrical devices within a one mile radius. There is a signal within those one mile to allow Jayleen access to any and all electronic devices and technology. The helmet act as a radar device, constantly sending out the signal and retreving the IP and Coding addresses for whatever technology is in the one mile. The process of the radar pulse only takes milliseconds to go out with the one mile. This not anything uncommon with high grade military radar devices that catch incoming rocket and missile fire. To help keep him safe within the suit, the helmet also has carbon-fiber placements around the forehead, skull and chin to make sure his head stays in place and is also shock/impact proof. Outside of the normal componants of the helmet, this newer helmet features a heavier voice changer. Instead of the voice just becoming more mechanical, Daniel's voice becomes deeper and unnoticable to actually be him. Chest Armor Chest.jpg The shoulders, chest, abs and overall complete upper body is manufactured by Dynamium and heavy Kevlar tephlon. This look fits around Daniel like a normal military body suit. Mechanized Dynamium covers the upper body to block all vital points of his body from being impacted. Mixing both Kevlar and Dynamium capabilities, the armor actually moves piece by piece against Daniel's body to help keep him mobile. It constantly adapts and moves with Daniel's body so he can continue to move with fluid motion and not have to remain in only bulky movements. Even with the sleek look of the new suit, it still holds the capabilities of the smaller Pencil sized S.M.A.R.T. missiles and all variations of his Bolts/Darts. Forearm Device Forearm.jpg forearm2.jpg forearm3.png The Forearm Mechanism is the most important. The entire device is held with a Titanium and Dynamium mixture alloy, giving it a strong durability against weapons. It can be used as a rough forearm shield along with the many weapons that remain inside of it. Inside of the individual device is an armory in itself. Underneath the forearm are still his custom titanium hidden blades for silent killing. Above the forearm on the right device is a small Sub-machine gun that fires .87 mm bb rounds made of uranium. These bullets can be extremely difficult to take out of the body and lethal depending on where they impact. On the left hand is a Rope Dart that can be fired out to 500+ yards with accurate fire. Similar to the Grappling Arrowhead, it follows the tephlon rope style. It can hold up to triple his body weight with ease without breaking. Lastly, the forearm device has multiple S.M.A.R.T. Missiles surrounding the diameter of the device. The Hidden Blades These blades are kept well hidden under the forearm protectors. A silent kill is an understatement towards these weapons as they can stike and retract within the blink of an eye and kill a target before he even knows who attacked him. Even when under Hand to Hand combat, these blades can be used as Daggers to fight off enemy and defeat them with one striking blow. These blades are designed to be lethal and deadily with ONE single strike. The blades themselves can spring outwards from the cartridge and stab into a body almost five inches deep. The titanium blades themselves can turn into daggers through the spinning end of the design; which allows multiple uses of two different weapons from just this one blade. The blades are also coated with a layer of titanium, which helps increase their durability and also give the blades the trait to cut off an opponents healing factor if they have one. These blades also hold a special trait to them hidden within the forearm protectors. When stabbing a subject about one cubic foot (or 28 litres) of gas stored at 800 psi is rapidly injected deep into the wound site. The injected gas causes much more damage than a single knife wound, both from the displacement of internal organs and from the freezing effect of the free expansion of the gas. One well placed hit can easily kill or immobilize a large shark (big shark or an attacking predator). When used underwater the freezing effect helps to keep the animal from bleeding profusely, while the injected gas causes the animal to float to the surface. This can be very helpful in defending against aggressive sharks, while avoiding the blood release than can trigger a feeding frenzy in a group of sharks. This weapon injects a freezing cold ball of compressed gas, approximately the size of a basketball, at 800psi nearly instantly. The effects of this injection will drop many of the world's largest land predators. The effects of the compressed gas not only cause over-inflation during ascent when used underwater, but also freezes all tissues and organs surrounding the point of injection on land or at sea. When used underwater, the injected gas carries the predator to the surface BEFORE blood is released into the water. Thus giving the diver added protection by diverting other potential predators to the surface. Soaring Eagle Wings Wings4.jpg Wings8.png Wings7.jpg Wings5.jpg Wings2.jpg Wings1.jpg Wings6.jpg An emitter array on Daniel's back extends hard titanium wings mixed with hard light that have a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Daniel airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Dynamium microweave was added to the harness itself, making Daniel resistant to small arms fire. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Daniel's helmet. The suit was originally built by Yun Corp scientists, with costume modifications by Damian Yun. The wings have been modified by Daniel. SEBackpack.jpg SE8.gif SE7.gif The wings are attached to a harness that connects to Daniel's chest armor. This allows the pack of the wings to be connected to the center portion of Daniel's back. The backpack is small in size, able to fit underneath the brown jacket that Daniel wears. Using very thin metals to make the wings themselves, this is what keeps the thin backpack from becoming more of a shell. Because its actions are attached through a cyberconnection, Daniel is able to utilize the wings with his thoughts. The armor he wears activates to his thoughts, normally when worn with the helmet. Even Jayleen can have control of the activation and retraction of the wings. With such a large wingspan, they actually feel and move like real limbs attached to his body. Like some metahumans who have wings, Daniel moves and flies with them as if they were really part of his normal physiology. SEWeaponSystem.jpg SE9.gif reload.gif A main weaponry function that Daniel uses when flying is the forearm device weapon system that he wears with the rest of his armor set. With these attached latches just above the hidden blades, Daniel can actually clip his pistols onto his forearm devices so that there is zero chance of him dropping or losing control of his pistols. The system also allows for quick action reload. The pistols can actually drop their magazines while in mid-flight. With the system being attached to the forearm mechanism, Daniel can reload his weapon by flipping the pistol in the direction that has the magazine well facing into the forearm device. This is where an extra preloaded magazine resides and cen then henceforth be sprung forward into the pistol to be fired. Because the forearm device has so much on it, there is only enough room for one magazine per forearm. SE1.gif SE2.gif SE3.gif SE4.gif SE5.gif SE6.gif The wings speed and maneuverability is dictated by Daniel's mind, going as fast as he needs to go. It was designed to be able to move faster than most known aircraft, expluding jets and faster planes. He is able to break over 200 mph with the wings when flying though it is rarely ever needed. The evasiveness of the wings is increased by the wearer if they already have fast reflexes and reaction to things around them. The wings can be used similar to actual birds like a Falcon that can start and stop their velocity just by a movement of the wings either going for or against the winds. When flying down, the gravity and power of the wings can actually launch Daniel well above its maximum speed. Daniel has had to study the flight of birds in order to master the wings themselves and this gives Daniel a leg up in battle. He uses it not only for transportation but also a great battle component that allows him to be a much better support and overwatch for his team The Red Knights. Red Wing GIF.gif Red Wing 00.gif shield wings.gif R.I.P. Rounds Rip.png Rip2.jpg Rip3.jpg Rip4.gif Rip5.png Rip6.png The RIP rounds are designed to work on all projectile weapons that are in gun form for Daniel. The invention of the projectile R.I.P. is related to the ability to control the way the projectile reacts as it passes through different mediums by control of the mfg process, geometry and the rate of failure at different zones along its axial length. More particularly but not limited to the ability to take the projectile and predictably have it stay solid in one medium but yet have the exact same projectile predictably react as a fragmenting bullet through a different medium without alteration of the projectile. The geometry at the tip of the projectile has much to do with the way the projectile travels through tissue. It has been long known in the medical industry that a trocar point penetrates the dermis layer more efficiently. Patents for trocars appeared early in the 19th century, although their use dated back possibly thousands of years. It is the use of this geometry at the front end of the projectile that does specific work at the point of entry from one system to the next. Dependent on the medium the projectiles geometry is designed to react differently. Imagine a Hole saw. The hole saw action that occurs at points of entry into different mediums reduce initial drag which allow the hollow cavity in the center of the projectile to rapidly pack. In the case of plywood the hole saw action cleanly cuts and packs the projectile with a slug that makes it solid thus allowing it to conserve more of its energy. This performance could prove to be very effective for law enforcement that may be in a situation where the target is behind such an obstacle whereas more energy will be carried into the intended target and not lost in the obstacle. In a fluid the projectile fragments. Due to the trocar geometry of each petal the resulting diameter of the fragmentation pattern is maximized. The trocar tips allow the fragments to swim through tissue / gel with less resistance thus conserving energy. The cross sectional thicknesses and geometries also create a full 180 degree flip halfway along each of the 8 petals path. The resulting shock wave and wound path is maximized. The result is devastating. Allies/Enemies Allies '''Deucalion Gray' ' Duke.jpg Duke1.jpg ' Duke is a childhood friend of Daniel's that had been a brother to him from the moment they met. Together they joined the military and eventually made it all the way to the Super Soldier Program together. It had been said that these two were such a strong pair together that spliting them up would have been a huge mistake. Working with Lion Corp for most of their careers they were able to do some of the most covert black ops missions. As a dynamic duo they could storm entire enemy bases behind enemy lines to complete a mission and no one would ever know they were even there. But not everything can last forever and not all missions go as well as you would like them to go. On a mission behind enemy lines in North Korea Duke and Daniel came under heavy fire to the point that they had to split up. One thing led to another and they were both captured and became POWs. For a year these two were tortured and put through so much massive trauma that even their super soldier serums couldn't heal all of their injuries. By the time they were able to escape with their freedom, both men found out that Lion Corp had completely abandoned them in North Korea because of it being a black ops mission. Daniel and Calvin were branded as terrorists in North Korea and even in the Lion Corp community. Without being on the right side of The Corp, they were forced to be discharged and their military careers came to an end. This led to the two of them becoming mercenaries for hire. They weren't able to get normal jobs as if they were normal people. Black Ops missions continues but Daniel eventually grew tired of the going back and forth between near death situations for a quick buck. Duke on the other hand lived for the fight and couldn't get enough of the adrenaline rush. Daniel eventually left the military life to come back to Kasaihana and the two had really lost touch with one another. But they lost touch with one another not because they disagreed on walks of life but because on a mission by himself, Wolf Battalion took an investment in Duke. He had been kidnapped by their forces, walking into a mission that was really a trap to catch him. From that day on, they use Duke's body as a conduit for experimentation of the Super Soldier program. Cryo.jpg Daniel has no idea of this because of the fact that The Wolf Battalian covered their tracks so well. With Daniel being so focused on work and keeping the city protected, it might look like Deucalion may never find his way out of the Cryo chamber. Liana Phillis ' ' Liana.jpeg Liana1.jpg ' Liana Chang is another long standing friend of Daniel's. They met through the Super Soldier program at Lion Corp. They got along very well and grew into a lifelong friendship. There had been some romantic feeling between the two of them but nothing ever happened between them because Liana and Duke got together before Daniel ever asked her on a date. Liana had participated in a few missions with Duke and Daniel whenever they needed more than just the two of them. Liana is a very talented Super Soldier that is more than capable of standing toe to toe with the big boys. But as a female she had always been looked down upon, forcing her to work harder than any of the other males in the business. That is why she got the chance to work with Duke and Daniel during specific missions. Her fighting style is different than Daniel and Duke's because of her small frame. Unlike the men who grow in muscle mass after the Super Soldier program, Liana's physiology changed in that her agility, speed and flexibility became near inhuman. She is able to do many different things that help assist the men in their missions. After nearly dying on a mission, Duke finally proposed to Linda after years of dragging his feet. Daniel of course had been the best man and even though he had feelings for Linda, he was more than happy to see his brother happy with the love of his life. Together Duke and Linda were supposed to live happily ever after. lara_croft_and_nathan_drake_by_rafcut-d4qpwif.jpg After the men retired, Liana believed that her married life would finally begin so her and Duke could start a famly and live a normal life. But Duke couldn't give up the military life. He needed to thrill and that tore a wedge in their marriage together because of the fact that Liana finally wanted to settle down. She forced herself to continue working with Duke in his mercenary missions because she didn't want to live without him. Daniel and Liana have since also lost touch with each other, though he does like to check up on her from time to time. She is not aware of the fact that her husband is still alive. Even though she worked with him in the field, Duke had been presumed dead and she now lives on her own as a widow of war. She fought against the idea of her husband being dead but after time keeps going and Duke doesn't show up, she is leaning towards the fact that her husband is no longer around. 'Background 137f8cce910576dffb9f9810e3c90152.jpg 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:KPF Category:The Red Knights Category:The Blood Knight Category:Super Soldier Category:The Pallas' RPC